Nothing Does Last Forever
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Doll. She will always be loyal to her wielder, she was his weapon to use. She would always be his weapon to wield, right! Sadly, nothing does last forever.


**Okie, here is the sequel to Perfect Doll.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura smiles as Sasori shows her around and introduces her to the Akatsuki members. Of course, the Akatsuki were horrified but they accepted her easily.

She was perfect and beautiful. She was a weapon devoted to her wielder, she wasn't good enough to be used in anyone else's hands.

Sasori was her wielder, he used her in battles. She was the best puppet he had ever used. She had gotten stronger, even more powerful than before. In that Yukata along with her gracefulness, she was still beautiful in battle.

She was contented in the puppet master's hands, she was finally given the body she wanted.

She was always perfect and beautiful.

After every battle, Sasori praised her, giving her a fair amount of love. Sakura was devoted to him, heart and soul. She was his, forever his.

"Sakura, I love you."

_I love you too..._

His obsession of her grew little by little. The pink haired puppet had played along, the feeling of being loved had filled her. Sasori had always wondered, if he were ever to decay, who would he give her to? Surely, she can't buried with him, her beauty wasn't to be buried and forgotten forever.

He shall give her away to the victor, hopefully it would be another puppet master. She must not know of this, she would be betrayed like when she was dirtied by those fools.

Time passed, Sakura was the only weapon he had used for the past 2 years. The ninja war had begun and everyday, she was covered in blood. Her dead mind had given no response to anyone she killed or hurt, she would dance for her master, and him alone.

Those familiar faces, they were showing looks of shock and fear as she attacked. Sakura wondered why they feel sorry for her, she was happy this way. She was happy in the puppet master's care. She as a good girl, worthy of his love. She didn't need whatever he gave her, those dresses, paintings and those other dolls, she was always loyal to him.

One night before another day in war, Sasori had put her in his workshop again. Sakura panicked mentally, still couldn't move, unless she was commanded to.

"My dear Sakura, don't be scared," Sasori opened up her yukata, revealing a series of trinkets, wires and other things that gave her advantages in a battle. There was a door in her chest, to the side where the heart was. (Ok, I forgot which side cause when I'm done with my studies, I forget them.)

He opened up the door with a key and inside her chest was nothing but emptiness. Sakura blankly stared at the ceiling, wondering why would he check her heart? It had always been empty, her original heart had been torn out by the puppet master.

The puppet master turned to a drawer, taking a wooden heart out of it. He placed the heart into that empty space and closed it again. He fixed up her yukata. He took a few steps back. "Sit up, my dear." Sakura blinked.

She could move once again.

She sat up, the stiffness in her back making her wince a little. She turned her head to the puppet master, her eyes widening.

"Master..." Sasori smiled helping her stand.

"You are to walk the earth once again, my doll." Sakura smiled, still feeling his chakra strings attached to her limbs. Sasori showed her around the workshop, showing her the paintings he made for her, the dresses he weaved for her, he gave his whole world to her.

"What do you think of the dress I made you?" He asked her. Sakura smiled. "It's beautiful, master." Sasori smiles. "I think so too, my dear."

Sasori and Sakura danced in the workshop, being happy with what they had, that was until dawn came.

As the morning rose, Sasori and his puppet went out to battle, under Kabuto's orders. They were to meet the rivaling puppet master, Kankuro of the Sand. The man was shocked as he saw the medic's body used as his rival's weapon, he had never managed to thank her for saving him those few years ago. The puppet master's dead partner, revived by Kabuto, Deidara smirked. His assault on them had worked.

"It has been a long time Kankuro." The puppet master speaks.

"Let's begin."

Clash after clash, Sakura and Crow were evenly matched opponents, but Sakura had the higher advantage for she had a mind of her own, Sasori's strings and a body similar to his. She was a living puppet, to dance for him alone.

She dodged an attack, throwing kunais at the brown haired man. The man gritted his teeth for she was too fast. He dodged the attack and attempted to aim at her puppeteer, Sasori. Before Sakura could react, she blocked Sasori's body. To her surprise, he moved her out of the way, thus, letting crow attack him, a sword hitting his 'heart'.

Sakura fell into silence, staring at her master in shock. "Hei... HEICHO!" (meaning teacher or director) She screamed, running to his side.

Sasori smiles, his hair covering his auburn eyes. "It's alright, my dear... Kankuro," Kankuro looked at the puppet master. "You are the victor of this battle, I will disappear from this world, I need someone to take care of my dear..." Sakura's eyes widened, tears streaming out of her eyes. Sure, she was a puppet as well, she couldn't feel but she couldn't help but cry.

"You shall be Sakura's new master, she will be yours to wield...Sakura," Sakura turned to her master, her tears spilling even harder.

"Remember, you're always a perfect girl, you're always beautiful..." Sakura nodded. "Arigatou... Master." And with that, the puppet master smiles, his world fading away to black. Sakura stood up and turned to Kankuro, her tears no more. She kneels, smiling.

"Hello, master."

* * *

**I was listening to Mary's song for Ib, Puppet and this what got me half of this story. The next sequel will totally be out soon. Maybe later, okie.**

**Ja ne...**


End file.
